Disgaea: IMPACT of the Multiverse
by S. Whitaker
Summary: The Multiverse is a strange place. It gets even weirder when two worlds collide in the fight for Allie's soul after she had escaped the Undead Realm. With her soul lost and Rosemary trapped somewhere else, Allie finds friends in a demon prince, a beauty queen, and a fallen angel who give her a new body to house her soul. Of course, not all things are what they seem.


**Disclaimer:** Disgaea: IMPACT of the Multiverse is a fan-based crossover parody. Disgaea: Hour/Afternoon of Darkness and its many spin offs in its series are owned by Nippon Ichi Software. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/IMPACT Wrestling and the characters within is owned by Anthem Wrestling Exhibitions, LLC. Please support the original sources!

 **Notes For the New** : It is my hope to draw people who haven't experienced fan fiction to enjoy my work, so I will give a few pointers. Whenever you see text inside two brackets (( )), it means the information is OOC or Out of Character. This is usually to tell you basic information about this story which will help you enjoy the experience of this fan fiction. It will also present media links to enhance your experience and asides from the author to give updates.

 **Brief Explanation** : Both the worlds of IMPACT Wrestling (through the efforts of Rosemary and Allie) and Disgaea work with the concept of Multiverses. To those who may be familiar with one or more of these fictions, there are many alternate timelines, dimensions, and AU's to follow. For those following this story, we are taking the cannon ending of Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness, and the point of time in IMPACT where Rosemary is captured by Su Yung in the Undead Realm. Everything after those points in time are now a part of an Alternate Universe (AU).

 **Spoilers** : There will be slight spoilers for IMPACT if you have not watched the show since Rosemary has debuted with Decay. It may be hard to fully enjoy the history behind the 2018 storyline surrounding the current plot with Su Yung due to the fact that there has yet to be a Rosemary or Allie compilation. Episodes since October of 2018 can be found on the network, but I encourage you to rummage through IMPACT's YouTube and following the videos on .com in order to get more familiar with one of the richest plots running in Professional Wrestling today.

Disgaea: Hour/Afternoon of Darkness will be spoiled heavily if you have not played the game. While "let's plays" are a good way to familiarize yourself with a game, I urge you to take the time to play the game yourself as it can be found on Steam and bring many hours of enjoyment if you are a fan of completionism.

For a proper prologue, please watch this from IMPACT's official YouTube channel: watch?v=7YBkmPuS4EM

((Suggested listening: watch?v=UWR94AIepeQ Akai Tsuki (Red Moon): _Disgaea_. Altered by Pinkamena Pie))

 **Episode 0** – Demons and the Dead

 _The Netherworld…_

 _Since the rise of King Laharl,_

 _angels and demons have begun to live in peace._

 _With the self-proclaimed Beauty Queen Etna,_

 _And the "Love Freak", the fallen angel, Flonne_

 _Steps have been taken to understand a force unknown to many,_

 _Yet one that effects all parts of existence._

 _Death._

The wind in the air…

The chanting souls…

A blue-haired youth watched the Red Moon rise over the Netherworld once again to send off his vassals. His bare arms were crossed as he looked away from the rising moon, his red eyes narrowed. The flutter of his red scarf and extended hair caused him to tighten his arms around him. The dark sky illuminated a warm red glow with the coming of the red moon.

He listened to the pure giggle of joy that the sickening Love Freak made as she watched the wisps of souls rise to the heavens as the cloaked reaper awaited the envoys who have paid their dues and deserved reincarnation. Her blonde hair fluttered in the air along with her red ribbons. She closed her eyes for a moment as the wind blustered by her and fluttered up her white dress which barely made it past her hips. She had a one-piece swimsuit underneath, but her long heart-shaped tail wrapped around her leg as she hugged herself from the cold.

"Whoooo! Wow! It sure is chilly tonight! Don't you think Laharl?"

"Hmph! You should have kept that longer dress you had when you were a trainee! Your legs are as thin as your flat chest!"

The angel scrunched her face and pouted.

"Laharl! You know we aren't here because of my skinny legs! We're going to get a new group of Prinnies tonight!"

Prinnies.

As the wisps of souls rose to the reaper envoy, they left behind their tired cloth bodies behind under the influence of the red moon.

… the bodies of stuffed penguins with devil wings and pegged feet.

The angel started collected the fallen stitched bodies and folded them neatly with a spring in her step.

"This reminds me of when I did this in Celestia for my first couple centuries as an angel!"

"Flonne… you seriously still think of Celestia after all this time?"

A pig-tailed red-headed girl with a bat bra and a pair of short black shorts and boots leaned back against a rock with her arms by her head. Her legs were crossed as she yawned, a long spear leaning next to where she was lounging.

Flonne just kept folding and put on a happy face.

"I miss Master Lamington! Even if I'm here with you guys, it was all worth it to make sure love and peace was spread!"

"Pffft!" the demon lady snarled. "One little mistake and he kicks you out of your home? You know how much crap I have to put up with the Prinny Squad? One mistake doesn't immediately make you unuseful!"

"But Etna… that's why it was totally worth it!"

Flonne put away the Prinny skins into a red dimensional purse and put it back under her short robe.

"Before all that happened, nobody would have known that demons had love too!"

Etna rolled her eyes and picked up her spear. She rested the spear across her shoulders and let her arms dangle from the handle.

"Trust me, Flonne. It's not love. They are cheap and efficient labor who are desperate enough to know their place. They can be pretty useless sometimes, but the more desperate they are to get out of here, the harder they work. When all you need is a good kick in the pants and minimum wage to get the job done, you have something you can work with. You would have done anything he told you. The guy says you did above and beyond the call of duty and what does he do? Give you the boot! That's just bad business! I would have at least given you an extra sardine for the month and put you on the bottom of the list for the Raid Squad."

Flonne looked puzzled and blinked her eyes.

"Uh… Etna? I don't eat sardines or explode when I'm thrown!"

"Noooooo… you turn into a giant stuffed monster and fire laser beams out of your eyes! Even if you couldn't destroy an army, I'd make millions off of the movie rights!"

"Dooooood!"

Laharl turned his head behind him and saw a bunch of Prinnies running wildly up the sacred canyon. The reaper envoy widened his cloak and gave out a menacing aura.

" …. Yooooooooou… are not…. Reaaaaaaaadyyyyy…."

"What's going on" Laharl demanded.

Laharl walked back to the long stairs to the mountain top and saw thousands of Prinnies running wildly, many with damage to their bodies. Flonne and Etna perked up as she heard the many Prinnies in panic, some on fire, others with great slashes on their beaks and wings.

"Wow! I think they're going to stampede us" Etna yelled.

Laharl snickered to himself and smiled with a fanged grin. His signature laugh overshadowed the screams of the Prinnies running towards the sacred ground. One Prinny tried to fly over Laharl's head, but the young Overlord simply jumped up and caught the poor bird.

"Hahahahahahaha! I'll take care of this real quick! I need my new vassals and I can't get them until he's finished! Burn!"

"Laharl! Waaaait" Flonne shouted.

Tossing the poor penguin at the rushing crowd, the chain of explosions started to rock the mountain top. Etna and Flonne were tossed to the ground from the rumbling. From the mass of explosions, a golden Prinny with a large crack on the right side of his upper beak came flying through the air. The ashes from his exploded body evaporated as he rose higher than Laharl and spread his flippers from each side of his chubby body like a swan.

A glint of power flashed before his button eyes as Flonne's own eyes went wide as saucers as she squealed in amazed wonder.

"Wooooooow!"

The golden prinny shifted its weight and slammed into Laharl at full speed. The explosions still went into the distance where the others who tried to rush towards the sacred space went up in flames and concussive power. As soon as he connected with Laharl, the force of the explosion sent Laharl flying backwards, narrowly missing the reaper envoy. The prinny fell to the ground in a heap of smoke and smoldered as Laharl managed to drag his feet across the stone ground and halt getting thrown off the mountain. Ash covered Laharl's face and chest as his eyes turned red.

"What the heck kind of move was that?!"

"Oh my gosh! That prinny knows puroresu!"

Flonne's eyes shot up in flames as she squealed in a full-blown geek out.

"The heck" Etna asked.

"Puroresu! I went studying my ninja manga and I found this one awesome story of a ninja warrior who fought in a wrestling ring! I couldn't stop reading it! The ninja could even manipulate ice! Then there was that one with the man in the tiger-"

"Urrrgh… Dood… you guys know about wrestling down here?"

Everyone looked in shock as the prinny slowly got to his pegged feet and shook the ash off of his plump body.

"HUUUUUUHHH" Flonne shrieked.

"How in the hell are your still standing" Etna demanded. "Prinnies usually need to be resurrected after they blow up!"

"Long story, dood. Wait… are you the Overlord?"

"Of course I am, you idiot" Laharl screamed. "What prinny in the Netherworld doesn't know of Prince Laharl?!"

"Alright, I'll make this short, dood… Prinny Land has been taken over."

Laharl used his torn red scarf to wipe the black ash from his face before looking at the golden prinny in front of him.

"Prinny Land? By who?"

"You're not going to believe this, dood, but there's this monster calling herself the Cat That Will Own Your Soul. She's got a walking tree and some washed up Star Mage as her stooges."

"… and just who in the hell are you trying to get all of these Prinnies up here?"

"You can call me Crackbeak, dood. Basically, this cat is collecting souls and that damn tree was on our tail before you blew us to crap! We were hoping that death would step in because she's interfering in his work."

"Hmph! I'm not afraid of a stupid tree either!"

"Uh… Prince" Etna interrupted.

A loud, low-pitched roar erupted and the wind picked up violently. Flonne pressed her robe down similar to Marilyn Monroe and pouted.

"Waaaaaah! Stop trying to make me fan service!"

Each one of its giant roots would hit the ground with a loud thud before rumbling in a slither across the ground, slowly casting itself across the landscape. Large green and yellow leaves fluttered across the bottom leading up to the sacred space. It was the size of a small village, but its wood seemed both solid and liquid like magma. It would plant its many roots down and pull itself closer to the sacred space slowly but surely.

Its voice seemed like a distant whisper, but all around could hear its voice.

"Oooooooooh… I seeeeee London… I seeeeee France…"

"Ahhhhhh" Flonne screamed. "Pervert!"

"Mmmmm… thanks for making this easy for me!"

The tree parted its bark straight down the middle and opened up a maw filled with splintered teeth, the wind changing direction and drawing the souls of the fallen Prinnies from the explosion into its maw. The reaper raised its boned hand and a mystic barrier barred those in the sacred space from being taken in with the wind. The tree's maw closed and it opened a pair of holes under its branches to show a pair of eyes.

Laharl grinned and gave a sadistic cackle. He took out a sword from his dimensional belt pack and stepped up just behind the barrier.

"After I cut you to splinters, those Prinnies are going to owe me one! I'll take them all as my vassals!"

"Hoooooooh…. Really?"

The familiar tones of a spell being cast resonated through the area. From all the way from the bottom of the mountain, a twisted green creature with large shoulders and fae wings turned the sky emerald and parted the clouds.

"Pffft… Terra Wind? Serious-"

Laharl was interrupted by the brutal wind spell. While the damaging forces of the winds were repelled by the barrier, the regular wind blew away all who were in the sacred cliff and nearly caused the reaper envoy to fly away himself. Etna slammed her spear down, grabbing Flonne by her tail, who grabbed Laharl by his scarf…

… who got slammed in the face by Crackbeak, who grabbed onto Laharl's sneakers.

The reaper's barrier actually showed a crack or two like spider webs.

As the wind died down, the four fell to the ground. The reaper actually looked rattled by the attack.

"N- No way" Laharl gasped. "I fought death myself! How the heck can this guy even phase him?!"

"Fleeeeeeeeee…"

The reaper waved one hand behind him as the other kept the barrier up and around. A strange coffin appeared behind him which seemed to open a door.

"I am the Overlord! What is it going to look like if I run away from some tree pervert?"

"Prince" Etna barked. "That was one freaking spell!"

"Look, dood" Crackbeak said. "That thing isn't going to be able to chow down on me. Me and this reaper guy will keep him here while you get some reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? Do I look like I need reinforcements?"

"Death's work is being messed with, dood! If you're the Overlord, fixing this problem would give you stroke in other places, right?"

"Sir Laharl" Flonne yelled. "You're trying to give peace between the Netherworld and Celestia! Helping out other worlds would show them that love can even exist in the Underworld!"

"Wow" Etna replied. "You're Love Freakishness knows no bounds, huh?"

"Underworld" Laharl asked.

The giant green creature was starting to raise its hand as the wind began to pick up. Crackbeak got that shine in his eye again and looked at the three young heroes.

"Sorry, dood!"

The Prinny leapt up in a short hop and opened its arms to jump in front of Flonne and the others. The blast knocked the three of them into the coffin portal which vanished. The second Terra Wind hit the barrier, but the reaper was able to use all of its force to hold it off. Crackbeak smoldered for a few minutes before blinking a few times. Shaking the ash off, he turned to the main entrance and tilted his head back and forth as if cracking a neck that didn't exist.

He wore a leather pouch around his waist as all Prinnies did. Taking out his token demon skull (a main laser weapon of the Prinnies), he held it in his flipper and stared down the giant tree as it tried to climb up the mountain.

"That guy better deliver, dood."

The reaper stood silent in a meditative state, keeping the barrier powered. After the second attempt to cast the spell did nothing to the barrier, Crackbeak sighed in a relaxed state and looked over to the wisps who were still waiting to be reincarnated. Flonne hadn't picked up all the suits yet and Crackbeak walked over to the reaper.

"You're the general around here, eh?"

Crackbeak took out a deck of cards from his leather pouch and stretched.

"Mind letting us pass the time while you just chill with that thing?"

"… Gr… aaaaant…ed…"

Some of the wisps returned to their bodies, inflating like balloons and returning to full prinnies. Crackbeak folded his flippers and shuffled the card deck.

"I know you guys don't need Hel or sardines anymore, but how about some Texas hold 'em?"

"Dood! Our faces barely move anyway! Bluffing's a cinch!"

Crackbeak shuffled again and narrowed his button eyes.

"Alright, since there isn't ante, how about winner gets to give a dare to all the losers?"

"I'm sold, dood!"

The cards were shuffled one more time before the golden prinny played the dealer, ready to wait another eternity to feel the situation out.

The trio fell into a strange realm where color violently shifted around them. Flonne blinked her eyes and looked around the world around her of various brick buildings and streets. The coffin shut behind them as Etna and Laharl still struggled to get up.

"Oh my… did I have too many energy drinks?"

Etna held her head as Laharl looked sick to his stomach. Flonne looked behind her and blinked, walking over to her friends.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Flonne" Etna growled. "How are you okay?"

"Uhm… I guess this place still recognizes me as an angel. Angels can also help the dead cross over, so they don't get affected."

Etna's eyes turned pitch black with red pupils from the pain. While Laharl held his stomach with orange eyes.

"Ohhhh… whyyyyyy?! It's like I ate my old man's entire stash of black pretzels…"

Etna winced and looked at Laharl.

"Prince, did you not learn about Underworlds in school?"

"The only classes that were worth anything were gym, weapons, and evil laughter 101! I slept through everything else!"

"Urrrrrgh…"

Etna held her head and growled while Flonne tried to explain things.

"Laharl, remember that pendant the Seraph gave me so that I could walk through the Netherworld? It's kind of like that with demons in an Underworld. Normally demons can't travel through here because they get disconnected from their energy."

Etna shivered, unable to stand up, holding her head in pain. Flonne snapped her fingers and took off her pendant.

"Uhm… Etna? I think the pain you'll feel from the pendant is going to be a lot less."

"Just GIMME, damnit!"

Flonne shoved the necklace over Etna's neck as her energy seemed to even out a bit. After shaking, Etna managed to stand up while leaning on her spear. Laharl growled, raising his fist at Flonne.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm sick too!"

"Well, you hated that pendant so much that you gave it back to me after I offered it to you, so no pendant for you!"

Etna laughed as she slowly stood up.

"Besides… technically, Laharl's mom was human. He'll be able to tough out a little tummy ache!"

"Etna? How's the pendant dealing with you?"

"I've had PMS worse than this, but it sucks!"

"Oh good!"

Flonne looked at the Prince who was still suffering. She took a look around the Underworld and tried to find signs of life or danger. A wisp of a soul started to meander around the three of them, particularly Etna who leaned against her spear. Etna swatted at the wisp who was trying to get her attention and bared her fangs at it.

"Oh my god…"

Etna took out her revolver and started firing bullets at the wisp as it fluttered around in a panic.

"Say 'hey listen' one more time you little ball of-"

"Etna! I don't think that's a fairy!"

Flonne came over to the wisp and stared at it for a moment before talking.

"You're a human soul, aren't you?"

The soul danced in the air as Flonne smiled and pointed a finger upwards in realization.

"Just give me a moment!"

Flonne reached into her dimensional purse and pulled out one of the Prinny suits she had saved to give to the new recruits.

"Here you go! It probably isn't your original body, but we could really use a hand!"

The soul hovered for a moment before going into the Prinny sack. The stitches around the cloth body started to form and the normally blue color of a Prinny turned pink.

… With a bunny tail…

… and a pair of pink floppy ears…

… and her pegs were long rabbit's feet, allowing her to bob up and down.

"… Huh" Flonne stammered, resting a finger on her face. "Uhm… that usually doesn't happen!"

The pink prinny had giant pink eye lashes around its buttons that blinked as it adjusted to her new pudgy body. Her pink rabbit ears perked up as she looked about and hopped around Flonne before tripping and falling on her stomach.

"Owwww… whooooooh! I'm really not used to this!"

"It takes some getting used to. I'm not sure if they have prinnies here, but that's what you are right now!"

"Prinny? Huh?"

The prinny looked down at her body, realizing she had a yellow beak and a white tummy which had a belt pouch fastened safely on it. Etna stretched before leaning back to assess the new prinny.

"I've heard of some humans having a strong enough sense of self that their soul still reflects their old bodies. Remember how weird Kurtis was?"

"Oh, yeah" Flonne exclaimed. "He was a prinny, but still was a Defender of Earth!"

A bead of sweat came down the pink prinnie's head as she widened her button eyes in horror.

"Oh my god! … I'm a penguin?!"

In the lower regions of the Underworld, there was a place which echoed with a strange serenity as the colors which could be seen by the human eye often shifted. The quiet was only interrupted with the rustling of lit flames in a sea of paper lanterns over a tranquil pond of black water. At the center of the pond was a decaying sakura tree on a small oubliette island. The trees blossoms were a deep purple and lavender as they fell without pause but with infinite grace.

Female specters in blood-painted kabuki make up and white flowing dresses walked in circles around the island on top of the water, each holding a paper lantern at their side. The purple blossoms made a ring around the small island.

Tied at the base of the tree was red shimenawa ropes that bound a woman in black leather and short brown hair with touches of orange. The lower half of her face was painted in a skull pattern as her head remained lowered in a weakened state.

The skull-faced woman snapped her eyes open, sensing a disturbance in the hive before weakly raising her head.

"Bunny… you idiot!"


End file.
